Pain of Lust
by Billys-Girl69
Summary: This, is a fanfic that I wrote when I was kinda sad, but I hope you like it. I am only 13, and I would like to know if you want me to continue or just stop this story. This story was formely known as The confession.So, just R/R please!!!!
1. Confession

Chapter One- Thoughts He was sitting on a tree branch watching her, he really doubted that she knew he was there, because if she did then she probally wouldn't be crying. He wanted to talk to her so, he jumped a little ways away from the tree and her and began to walk back towards the rock she was sitting on. He made no noise as he walked towards her, then when he got behind her, he asked, "What's wrong Kagome?" "Inuyasha! You scared me!" She said wiping away tears. "Oh... sorry..." He said uncomfortably. "Why are you crying?" "Why do you care?" She snapped back at him. "I was just wondering!" He said angrily. "Is it so bad that I might just care?" "Why are you here?" She said narrowing her eyes and ignoring his comment. "I was looking for you." He said with a sincere tone that didn't fool Kagome. She raised an eyebrow at him and narrowed her eyes further. "Were you watching me?" She asked gaining courage. "NO!!"He said kind of panickly. "Ya riiiiiight.... I believe you." Kagome replied. Inuyasha just shrugged. "Now, answer me! Why were you crying?" He said again. "I just was!"? She said getting up. She got up and began to walk away. But, he grabbed her hand and turned her around. He locked eyes with her and what he saw startled him to no end. They were so empty, yet full... full of pain, sorrow, suffering and loss. "I'm sorry...." He said trailing off and turning away. "Why are you sorry?" She asked. "I have caused you pain...." He replied. "No you haven't" She said startled at his reply. "Yes I can... I can see it in your eyes." He said solemly. "I have been put through much pain, but not by you." She said, turning him around and kissing him. He was suprised, yet he had wanted this for so long that he needed more. He lightly touched his tounge to her lips inviting them to open. She did, he slid his tounge into her mouth and then, suddenly, for no reason, she pulled away. He looked at her with a very confused look. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." She said, then she ran off. 


	2. Shock

Chapter Two- The Chase A/N: Thank you for the reviews I got. And I will continue the story like you asked me to. Please Enjoy! ^.^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn!" Why am I doing this?" Inuyasha asked himself aloud. He HAD to find her, but, he didn't know where she was. "Damn!" He exlaimed again as he jumped from tree to tree. "Were the hell could she be?" He asked himself. Finally he found her, she was sitting by the spring, were she normally bathed, on a rock.... crying... again. He jumped to the ground. "Why are you crying, and why did you run away from me?" he asked. "Just go away." She replied not turning around. "NO! I want to know!" He half shouted back. "FINE!!!" She said seemingly annoyed and angered by Inuyasha. "I ran away because you only kissed me because you feel sorry for me, and I am crying because you don't feel the same way about me as I do you." "Oh, and your the one saying that I haven't caused you any pain." Inuyasha replied. "And who EVER said I didn't feel that way about you? I certainly didn't." "You sure as hell don't act like it." Kagome replied. "I've been pushing you away to protect you." He replied. "How is pushing me away protecting me?" She asked. "Kagome," He said taking her hands in his,"I'm part demon, if I let my feelings invade with my duty, you would get killed, just like my mother." He said solemly. "Do you think I care?" She asked him. "Maybe you don't but I do, I don't want you to get hurt." He replied "Just give me a chance."Kagome said pleading with him. "Well.... I SUPPOSE I could..." Inuyasha replied. "Good!" She said. Then, Inuyasha turned her around and hugged her. She couldn't really hug him back because he was squeazing her so tightly, so, she just rested her arms on his chest and her head on his shoulder. They just stood by the stream for awhile until they heard a little fox demon say, "Inuyasha? Kagome? Where are you?" "Damn!"Inuyasha exlaimed, yet again, angrily. "We're over here!" Kagome replied after some hesitation. Shippo found them and Inuyasha was grumbling. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" He asked kindly. Inuyasha just glared at him. Shippo looked confused at Inuyasha for a moment before shrugging it off. "Anyway, Kaede sent me looking for you two, to tell you that we have a new lead on a shard." "REALLY???" Kagome asked excitedly. "Where?" "Uh... it's in the uh..." Shippo replied. "In the where?" Kagome asked. "It's in the lands of Sesshomaru." He finished huridly. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts and back to earth with an unpleasent thud. "Wh-wh-what?" 


	3. Completion

"Yes I know, it's bad, but it is true." Shippou said grimly. "Damn! I was hoping I wouldn't have to see him again!" He snarled. "Inuyasha, if you ever want to finish the jewel we have to go there." Kagome replied. "Fine, I'll go, but only because I want to be full demon." Inuyasha said angrily. "Good, now lets get back to Kaede." Kagome said. *** They finally got back to the village, and headed straight to Kaede's hut. They walked inside. "So, how did you find out about this lead?" Kagome asked "There are reports about a young girl acting strangly in Sesshamoru's land, or in the lands neighboring it." Kaede said knowingly. "How is she acting strangly?" Inuyasha asked. "She killed her family, and she has been killing off other members of the community." Kaede replied. "How awful!" Kagome said. "Yes, I know. But, we have to defeat her to get the shard that we believe is embedded somewhere in her." Kaede said grimly. "Well, lets get a move on." Kagome said, returning to her usual bright, cheery self. So, Kagome began to pack her extremely heavy and bulky back-pack. After she was done, they left. *** They arrived in HIS lands. It was eerie there, white, thick fog surrounding them. A musky mildew scent. And everything was wet and cold. "Can you pick up anything, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking not pleased at all to be here. "Yes, there is defiantly one around here." She replied. "Where?" Shippou asked chiming in with his high, screechy voice. "To the west." She said, trying to concentrate on the pulse of the shard. "Then lets go that way." Inuyasha suggested. "Ok." She replied. They began to walk, all of them following Kagome, since she could sense the shard. Soon they arrived at a village. Kagome could really sense it now. "It's here!" Kagome exlaimed as an axe flew right past them. "I KINDA FIGURED!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. All of them watched a a girl, as though suspended in mid-air floated towards them. "You were not supposed to dodge that." The girl said with an evil grin. "Oh, so we were just supposed to let it hit us right in the heads?" Inuyasha asked. "No, you weren't even supposed to see it." The young girl replied. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered grabbing his arm. Inuyasha looked at her. "Her neck... it has the shard embedded in it....." Kagome said. "Well then I'll just have to get it." Inuyasha said as he lunged forward at the floating girl. Then, somehow, Inuyasha too was stuck in midair. "What the hell?" He said confused. "Hello, little brother." A voice said right before a figure appeared. "YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha exlaimed at the sight of his older brother. "No, you must be mistaken, that would be you." Sesshamoru said. "Shut up and put me down." Inuyasha demanded. "As you wish." The other brother replied throwing him to the ground. "As for the girl, you will not be hurting her." "Yes, I will." Inuyasha said, unsheathing his sword and slitting the girls neck before Fluffy could react. "Looks like you've gained some skills." Fluffy said watching the girl fall to the ground motionless. "Too bad they won't be helping you." "Yes, they will." Inuyasha replied. "No, they really won't." Fluffy relpied as he watched Kagome retrieve the last shard. "IT'S DONE!" Kagome exlaimed as she put the last shard with the others and the jewel binded together. 


End file.
